This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with interconnects for communicating with other electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include communications circuitry for transmitting radio-frequency signals to external electronic devices over conductive (wired) paths. A typical electronic device might include a radio-frequency connector coupled to the communications circuitry that mounts to a radio-frequency connector on an external electronic device. The radio-frequency signals are conveyed to the external electronic device over the radio-frequency connectors.
In some scenarios, the radio-frequency connectors on the electronic device and the external electronic device are linked using a coaxial cable. A coaxial cable includes a signal conductor that conveys the radio-frequency signals and a ground conductor that completely surrounds the signal conductor. The ground conductor serves to convey ground signals between the devices while shielding any electromagnetic energy radiated at the signal conductor. However, interconnect structures having shielding layers can be unnecessarily bulky when the distance between radio-frequency connectors is relatively small and can be detrimental to the aesthetic appearance of the electronic devices.
In other scenarios, the space occupied by the radio-frequency interconnect is reduced by forming a ground conductor that conveys ground signals between the devices without shielding the corresponding signal conductor. However, an unshielded signal conductor linking the devices can leak or radiate signal power into the ambient surroundings of the devices, can be susceptible to ambient noise, can induce undesirable electromagnetic radiation on components of the devices, and can render data transmitted over the signal conductor insecure. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved radio-frequency interconnect capabilities.